boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Smokin' with Cigarettes
"Smokin With Cigarettes" is the sixth episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series [http://boondockstv.wikia.com/wiki/The_Boondocks_(TV) The Boondocks]. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003QAFKOW Episode The show begins with an interview with 8-year old Lamilton Taeshawn, where the interviewer asks him many questions about how he could have hurt people, where he replies that "It's fun to do bad things." The scene then changes to Lamilton picking up Riley in his grandmother's SUV that he stole. Lamilton offers Riley a cigarette, saying "You smoke with cigawettes?" (with a "w" sound instead of an "r" sound). Riley, trying to respect his reputation as a "bad boy", accepts them, but is unable to actually smoke them with Lamilton's extremely reckless driving. Lamilton destroys many obstacles in his way, but the SUV comes to a stop when the car crashes upon impact with the ground after hitting a speed bump at a high speed. The police surround the vehicle, but lower their guns after seeing the driver and passenger were little children. Later, Granddad beats Riley senseless with his belt due to his bad behavior. Lamilton appears on the news and remarks again "It's fun to do bad things", to cover for his wrongdoings. Granddad tells him to stay away from Lamilton, but Riley opposes. Lamilton and his grandmother arrive at the Freeman home for an apology. Lamilton obviously makes up a fake apology, and the grandmother then tells his entire story to explain the reason he is juvenile (although the story is so long and boring, it puts everyone to sleep). Granddad then leads them out of the home, hoping to never see them again. A new story appears that says that Lamilton had beaten his grandmother for "not buying fried chicken for him." Soon after, Riley and Lamilton go on a spree of wreaking havoc on the people of the town. They drop objects over a bridge (such as a naked doll and a flaming bed) to disrupt traffic, causing many accidents; they also mowed down passing individuals with paint-guns containing a mixture of urine and hotsauce. Later, Lamilton wants to "do more bad things" but Riley is tired. Lamilton gets angry quickly, while Riley seems surprised by this outburst. Lamilton, in apology, offers for Riley to come over to his house and watch movies. The two begin watching violent R-rated movies that are very bloody. Riley is freaked out by them, and asks why Lamilton likes those kind of films. Lamilton replies that he thinks "hurting people is fun". Lamilton then shows Riley his grandmother's handgun that he stole that was originally for defense against burglars; he then remarks that he wants to do criminal things with it to rob people and to hurt them. Riley thinks the idea is crazy, and tries to leave, but he is blocked by Lamilton and put under the pressure of the gun. Riley returns later that night, traumatized. Granddad intends to scold him, but Riley openly states that what he did was horrible; he grounds himself and even promises to beat himself, leaving Huey and Granddad shocked. Dr. Doomis, who was the interviewer of at the beginning of the episode, remarks that he remembers his blank expression on his face, that whatever was behind that blank face "wasn't human", and that he must be stopped. The two arrive at Mrs. Von Heusen's house that Lamilton wants to rob. A guard dog starts to bark startling Riley. Lamilton then shoots the dog. They run away and Riley asks why he had to kill the dog. Lamilton says the dog tried to "bite" him as an excuse, although the dog was chained and could not reach them. Riley calls him crazy, and parts from him. Dr. Doomis, who spied on them, tells the police, and Lamilton is arrested the next day. Dr. Doomis advises Riley about his arrest, and tells Riley he should have no worry, as Lamilton cannot bother him from "The System". Riley is worried though, as Lamilton will think that he told them. The next day, Riley is at school, but looks out the window constantly with the fear of Lamilton. An illusion of Lamilton appears, with Riley's reaction of "Holy shit!", which gets him detention for swearing in class. Dr. Doomis calls the Freemans, advising them that Lamilton had gotten out of "The System", and they had to rush to save Riley. Huey then gets Granddad's shotgun, and Granddad asks to get the silver bullets and stake (which makes it known that Granddad thinks Lamilton is part werewolf or vampire). Back at the school, Riley is released from detention, and sees Lamilton at his locker door, although he doesn't go to his school. Lamilton then threatens him with the gun after believing that Riley snitched on him. To save himself, Riley promises that he and Lamilton would go do bad things again, which causes Lamilton to back down. Riley then tackles him from behind and knocks the gun across the room. Riley picks up the gun and runs away to the roof of the school with Lamilton following him. At the roof, Riley throws the gun into the forest, and a fist fight then ensues thereafter. Ruckus (who takes the job of a janitor) awkwardly enters as the fight is taking place, stopping the battle momentarily remarking it's "just two niggas killin each otha', proceed." The fight continues with Riley getting the upper hand. Riley then knocks Lamilton off the edge while he tries to hold on to his hand, but Lamilton is overweight and too heavy for Riley to hold. Lamilton apologizes and promises that he's sorry for trying to kill Riley, explaining it's because of his anger; he just doesn't want to die. Dr. Doomis, Huey, and Granddad reach the roof, and Dr. Doomis forces Riley to let go of Lamilton's hand, causing him to fall. He, however, does not die, but is significantly injured. Dr. Doomis then jumps from the roof on top of him, saying that Lamilton must die and it was his duty to destroy him. Granddad, believing the conflict is over, starts for home. While leaving the roof, another kid asks Riley if he's "got any cigawettes." Riley turns his head with a blank expression on his face. Trivia *This episode is a reference to the 1992 hip-hop drama film Juice. *This episode marks the first time Riley won a single-handed fight (although Lamilton was distracted by Uncle Ruckus as he interrupted the fight) *Lamilton Taeshawn is a parody of Latarian Milton, who is a 7 years old when he took his grandmother's car for a "joyride" and beating her up in Wal-Mart for "not buying him fried chicken". *Dr.Doomis is a refrence to Dr.Loomis from the ''Halloween ''series. * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3